1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor driven cutting tools and pertains in particular to apparatus for percussively fracturing brittle pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipe having walls made of a brittle material are widely used in the construction industry. In practice, the wall material is typically cast-iron. Cast-iron pipe has a variety of useful applications, but it is extremely difficult to cut with any degree of precision.
Devices for cutting cast-iron pipe are available, but they are generally not satisfactory. As a rule, the cutting operation results in an irregular break. Typically, such devices are manually operated, bulky, imprecise in the cutting function and often inefficient in operation.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to achieve accurate cutting of cast-iron pipe in motor driven apparatus which is convenient, efficient and simple to use.